


A Mini Row

by orphan_account



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-01
Updated: 2014-11-01
Packaged: 2018-02-23 13:16:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2548865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prompt: "River x Eleven, "That's exactly what I'm saying!""</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Mini Row

River’s hands were on her hips. A stern expression lined her features, her death glare the most prominent part of it.

The Doctor held his hands up. “That’s exactly what I’m saying, River! There’s no need to get all grumpy!”

River huffed and the Doctor took a step back. “Okay, you’re not grumpy, River. You’re..you’re a hot space lady, an extremely hot space lady who is currently cross at me. Why are you cross at me?!”

She let out an exasperated sigh. “I said to take us to Venus. Then, I realized we were stuck in the bloody time vortex!”

He nodded. “Your point being?”

"I said I could fix it by not tampering with the Old Girl’s wires!"

"That’s what I’m saying," He repeated.

She tapped her foot and pursed her lips. “That’s not what you’re saying. You want to tamper with her!”

"Do not."

“Sweetie.”

He let out a childish, “My Tardis, my rules,” under his breath.

"I heard that."

He ducked his head. “Shutting up now!”

"Good. Now, go sit on the pilot’s seat and let me work."

He nodded again. 

"And no staring at my arse!"

He blushed and stumbled back into the pilot’s seat. “Wha…what? I don’t stare at your arse.”

She turned to face him and arched a brow.

"You’re my wife!"

She chuckled. “Bless. You’re so easy to tease when you’re this young.”

He pouted. She rolled her eyes and got to work, ignoring his childish grumbling and pouting whilst she worked.

If, when she was done working, she added a bit more of sway to her hips as she walked around the center console to double check everything, well, that was her husband’s fault. His darkened goldfish eyes were kind of cute.


End file.
